Ishiguro Ayako
Ishiguro Ayako (石黒亜矢子) is a Japanese illustrator, cartoonist, painter, and the wife of Junji Ito. She's most known for her depictions of Yokai, creatures, and animals, particularly cats. Ishiguro often collaborates her husband for exhibitions and various publications. She won the Shinichiro Wakao Prize at the 4th ARTBOX Gallery Awards Exhibition. Selected for the 7th Arbanate and was also wwarded at the 6th Itsubo Exhibition. *Official Site *Older Official Site *Twitter *Wikipedia (jp) Works *The Mysterious Catalog of Heisei Edition Magazine House by Ayako Ishiguro Magazine House 2001 **平成版物の怪図録 石黒亜矢子 著 マガジンハウス 2001 *Aesop fairy tale Aesop Original, edited by Mikio Chiba Seibido Shuppan 2005 (Yomiki Kaseo Without A Masterpiece 1) Dog and Rooster / Ayako Ishiguro **イソップ童話　イソップ 原作,千葉幹夫 編著 成美堂出版 2005 (よみきかせおはなし名作 1)　犬とおんどり / 石黒亜矢子 絵 *Grimm fairy tale Grimm Original, edited by Mikio Chiba Seibido Shuppan 2005 (Yomiki Kaseo Without Masterpiece 2) **グリム童話 グリム 原作,千葉幹夫 編著 成美堂出版 2005 (よみきかせおはなし名作 2) 青ひげ / 石黒亜矢子 絵 *Andersen fairy tale Andersen Original, edited by Mikio Chiba Seibido Shuppan 2006 (Yomikise Kano Story Masterpiece 3) **アンデルセン童話　アンデルセン 原作,千葉幹夫 編著 成美堂出版 2006 (よみきかせおはなし名作 3)　あるははおやのはなし / 石黒亜矢子 絵 *Tonchibanashi: Yomikase picture book Chiba Mikio edited by Seibido Publishing 2006 Mouse / Ayako Ishiguro **とんちばなし : よみきかせ絵本　千葉幹夫 編著 成美堂出版 2006　ねずみのおきもの / 石黒亜矢子 絵 *The ghost story: Yomikase picture book Chiba Mikio edited by Seibido Publishing 2006 Uba Yamaba who has gone crazy / Ayako Ishiguro picture **おばけばなし : よみきかせ絵本　千葉幹夫 編著 成美堂出版 2006　 ばけそこなった山うば / 石黒亜矢子 絵 *Picture books to enjoy on CD 1 Ayako Konosu supervised by Machi Kobe Seibido Shuppan 2008 The Beginning of the Zodiac / Ayako Ishiguro **CDで楽しむえいごよみきかせ絵本 1　鴻巣彩子 監修,神戸万知 著 成美堂出版 2008　十二支のはじまり / 石黒亜矢子 絵 *Large Cat and Small Cat Ayako Ishiguro Retelling and Painting Nagasaki Publishing 2010 (Cub label) **おおきなねことちいさなねこ　石黒亜矢子 再話・絵 長崎出版 2010 (Cub label) *Tenmaru and family picture diary 1 Ayako Ishiguro Uresica 2014 **てんまると家族絵日記 1　イシグロアヤコ 作 Uresica 2014 *Bokeh cats Ayako Ishiguro Akane Shobo 2015 **ばけねこぞろぞろ　石黒亜矢子 作 あかね書房 2015 *Scarecrow Gin-chan's Bokenekoneko So Hiroki Tokiwa , by Ayako Ishiguro Picture Educational Play 2015 (Kamishiba of Educational Play. **こわがりギンちゃんのばけねこそうどう ときわひろみ 作,石黒亜矢子 絵 教育画劇 2015 (教育画劇のかみしばい. だまし絵・かくし絵・さかさ絵で遊ぼう!おもしろ妖怪、お化け紙芝居 : ばけねこ) *Tofu Kozo by Kyogoku Natsuhiko , Ayako Ishiguro picture Iwasaki Shoten 2015 (Kyogoku Natsuhiko's youkai picture book; lol) **とうふこぞう 京極夏彦 作,石黒亜矢子 絵 岩崎書店 2015 (京極夏彦の妖怪えほん ; 笑) *Tenmaru and family picture diary 2 by Ayako Ishiguro Uresica 2015 **てんまると家族絵日記 2 イシグロアヤコ 作 Uresica 2015 *Tenmaru and Family Picture Diary 3 by Ishiguro Ayako Uresica 2015 **てんまると家族絵日記 3 イシグロアヤコ 作 Uresica 2015 *version picture book fairytale book with Submit Yasushi Machida statement, Ayako Ishiguro picture Kodansha 2015 **現代版絵本 御伽草子 付喪神 町田康文,‎ 石黒亜矢子絵　講談社 2015 *Youkai Karuta written by Mikio Chiba, Ayako Ishiguro picture Komine Shoten 2016 **妖怪かるた 千葉幹夫 作,石黒亜矢子 絵 小峰書店 2016 *Ayako Ishiguro Works Ayako Ishiguro Picture Genkosha 2016 **石黒亜矢子作品集 石黒亜矢子 画 玄光社 2016 *A big cat and a small cat Ayako Ishiguro **おおきなねことちいさなねこ 石黒亜矢子 再話・絵 好学社 2016 *Uhtogashin Written by Ayako Ishiguro WAVE Publishing 2016 **えとえとがっせん 石黒亜矢子 作 WAVE出版 2016 *Sister and Igi Ayako Ishiguro Billiken Publishing 2016 **いもうとかいぎ 石黒亜矢子 作 ビリケン出版 2016 *Cat karuta Chihiro Okabayashi statement, Ayako Ishiguro picture Hakusensha 2017 (MOE BOOKS) **猫かるた 岡林ちひろ 文,石黒亜矢子 絵 白泉社 2017 (MOE BOOKS) Collaborations with Junji Ito Depiction in Manga Ishiguro Ayako, being Ito-san's wife, is naturally a character in his slice-of-life and first-person stories, predominantly a character in Junji Ito's Cat Diary.